bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Hunting the White
Act I The night winds were howling tonight; strange, considering that it was the beginning of summer. And as they blew, three shadows whipped through them. Instantaneously, they traversed across an innumerable count of roofs. A step and then a phantom, that is what they were tonight. Soldiers who had been given a mission, a mission to destroy the threats to peace. They continued across with their rapid pace, effortlessly evading the obstacles in front of them. In the meantime, deep within the recesses of the barracks of the , lay a man garbed in an exquisite uniform that appeared radically different from a labcoat, otherwise known as Taiga Jinkō, their Captain. The man was a lean-built, somewhat tall man who was wandering about his lab in a rather frantic pace. He was conducting multiple experiments at the same time, though they were simplistic, they were experiments nonetheless. Chemicals were changing colors, electricity was flowing into , and a remarkable amount of other experimentation was going on. He continued to pace around until he momentarily paused. An alarm sounded. Though it was a small alarm, it was an important alarm for Taiga. It was an alarm detecting at high-level spiritual beings passing through the Rukongai. Taiga immediately felt an exhilaration, and with a snap of his fingers, the experiments that were being conducted had been ceased. There were more important matters at hand here, and Taiga would address them. He paced towards his large desk casually, opening up the Shakonmaku Kaisei; a hologram-like computer screen, and pin-pointed the blaring spiritual signatures. And then, Taiga sat back in his chair, twiddling with his fingers in anticipation. And as the sirens blared within the Captain's lab, the three Shinigami finally stopped in their tracks. Landing in the forests outside of the Rukongai, their figures were revealed. While the two other Shinigami were clad in what appeared to be a black, ninja-esque attire with a fully functional mask, and kodachi at their waist, the leader appeared rather differently. It consisted of a dark green flack jacket with several pockets, a dark blue, long-sleed kosode underneath and a pair of dark blue tights with similarly colored tabi and waraji, along with a pair of black gloves. "Hotaru-dono; we have reached our destination. What next?" The shorter of the two officers spoke to him, at which the man, now known as Hotaru, responded, "Both of you, immediately go into the trees. And while in there, place steel wires across the distance between them. I anticipate an aerial assault." While placing themselves carefully in the trees, they had also set a number of steel wires across the trees by throwing from their position, creating a near transparent oblong-shaped barrier of steel, at least from the air. As they had finished, Hotaru took the time to also weave a variety of Kidō mines in a small radius away from where he was positioned. After doing so quickly, he briefly held his concentration, hoping to find the enemies he was looking for. It wouldn't be long before he would find them. From directly in front of him, blazing right through the trees in his path, was a red sphere of pure energy. He would certainly recognize it as a common Kido spell, known as Shakkahō, heading directly towards his torso. The source of the blast was a fairly large, bald headed man with light brown skin and a black wrapping around his eyes, hinting at possible blindness. He wore a sleeveless Shinigami outfit, and heavy military boots on his feet. His hand was outstretched, with smoke from the previous Kido spell still coming off of his palm. "Why are you here, Shinigami?" the man spoke in a fairly deep but serious tone. Hotaru's eyes snapped open; instantaneously, his right hand gripped the hilt of his blade, using his draw-speed to cut through the incoming red sphere in half, the remaining energy causing a combustion immediately after the energy had slid past him. At the moment his blade reached a perfect vertical alignment with him, Hotaru's stance turned into a slight crouch, then using the momentum of his lower body to pounce upward and attempt to bisect the Shinigami whom he had encountered. The other Shinigami used his senses to try and track Hotaru's movements; hearing and smell were the only ones he could use due to his blindness. He heard an upkick of earth, hinting that his opponent had jumped, so he compensated accordingly. He held up both hands, and a green energy began to emit from his palms. "El Escudo!" he shouted, as a rectangular green barrier of energy formed along both of his hands, and blocked the sword strike from his foe. It would seemed to have worked, until the barrier cracked merely a second after the blow had connected. Before he could react, the blade shattered his Kido and cut right down his chest. Blood erupted from the cut like a geyser, forcing the blind man back several meters as the red liquid started pouring from his mouth. "Grgh...Alright, boys! Gut this bastard!" he shouted, and from above him would appear nearly forty other Shinigami in similar uniforms as his own, all coming down on Hotaru in force. Hotaru's neutral expression looked upward, and noticed the great number of Shinigami leaping towards him. Propelling himself upward, Hotaru's body turned upside down as he momentarily conducted a handstand, before doing a back-flip to re-designate himself at his initial position. Upon doing so, Hotaru created a mini signal-fire using the Shakkahō spell, sending it outward in a flare-like construct. At that very moment, his two subordinates immediately intervened on the battle. In a blitz, at the least a dozen of the renegade Shinigami were killed by the wires placed across the trees, bisecting them from just above the belt. In the meantime, the other two had engaged in a remarkable display of Hohō and Hakuda, quickly and effortlessly killing individual Shinigami by striking their vital pressure points. The ones who did reach closest to Hotaru would meet an undeniably brutal fate. Reaching only three meters away from him, they would be engulfed in a , leaving the rest of the Shinigami terrified at what they were facing. At this point, around ten Shinigami were left. Category:Roleplay